Never Surrender
by ReAlStEeLlOvEr95
Summary: When they tell you life isnt fair, they really mean life isnt fair. I was told that i would have to work with the Blitzkrieg Boys as their upgrade and repair tech...lucky me.  possible Kaioc story but maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

When life throws you something unexpected, something that you can't control, you just learn to go with it. Everything happens for a reason. I learned that the hard way.

It started the day I was told I would be joining one of the world's top Beybladeing teams, The Blitzkrieg Boys.

Now, any girl in my shoes who was the same age as these boys would be in their own little world from this announcement but I wasn't like a normal girl, I felt sick. Yes, sick.

These 4 males scared me. They were tough, they were cold, and they probably wanted to keep their team the way it was; without girls.

The BBA had stated that it is now required that every team must have a member, that won't battle, except under certain conditions, that would help oversee the repairing and upgrading of the blades themselves as well as be a…personal assistant, if you will.

It was announced to the teams a week ago, so they knew a new team member was coming, but they were given no information besides that. They didn't know I was a girl at all, which means…I'm dead.

The driver dropped me off at the hotel where the Beyblading teams were to be staying, along with the rest of my group of attendants. We were to meet our teams in the meeting room on the ground floor and then proceed to study our teams to gain more knowledge on their blades as well as their abilities as a blader.

Walking into the hotel and being directed to the meeting room made me feel more nauseous and the glares from the other females weren't making it better. They were assigned to different teams, obviously, and would not be with their beloved Blitzkrieg Boys….lucky them.

The hotel was fairly nice, normal standards for the BBA's choice of estate for their champion teams. The lobby itself was a masterpiece by itself, with an indoor waterfall surrounded by chairs for the waiting guests.

Mr. Dickinson was standing outside the meeting room waiting for our arrival. He greeted us before ushering us inside the door and to my doom.

"Listen up, Bladers. We have your new team members here and would appreciate if you welcome them into your group. Now, let us get started. Lexis Martin, you will be with the White Tigers…"

And I tuned out, only waiting for Mr. D to call my name and my team. The whole time, I kept my eyes focused on my new teammates. The four males were situated around 4 comfortable looking chairs, all not really listening to what was being said, all looking like they didn't want to be there; like me.

"Abby Montel, you will be with the Blitzkrieg Boys. Marcus you will be with…"

At the sound of my name, I jolted back to reality and the uncaring gazes of my new team.

As quickly and silently as I could, I shuffled myself over to the four males and stood nearby. I attempted a smile and a wave as a hello but no reply. Looking down, I let my mind space out again.

This is going to be a terrible year, I just know it.

**Hello!**

**This is my new Beyblade story but on a different account lol**

**i hope this is better than the first cause that one was blatently marysue-ish to even me**

**Read and Review please! ^^**

**btw, on my profile, i belive i have a link to my Devianatart account. i have a profile for Abby and her brother on there with a picture and everything. so if you want to see them, you may go over there.**

**thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Here is a new chapter! **

**May seem a little slow but I thought this was necessary so…yeah**

**ENJOY! **

You know how they say that first impressions are important; they make or break a new relationship. Well, from my first impressions of this group, I was never ever going to be accepted.

The four males that were officially designated my teammates, remained oblivious and distant for the rest of the meeting with Mr. Dickinson. As you can imagine, it was awkward for me. I stayed as quiet and out of sight as possible. At least that was working out ok.

Mr. D talked about how he can't wait for this years' tournament and that he is happy to introduce the new team members to the world during the opening ceremony/party that would be happening this Friday, 2 days from now.

Great, not only do I get to hang out with this group of distant males but I get to hang out with a group of distant males in a sparkly dress. Just kill me now.

Soon we were all dismissed to our hotel rooms and wished a good rest of the day. The teams surrounding us all got up and started talking to their new teammate, getting to know them and such but, as you could probably guess, I was not given that luxury.

Instead, the Blitzkrieg Boys stood up, walked silently up to the door, and walked right out, leaving me staring at their backs.

I was still a little in my depressed and nervous mood that it took me a moment to realize they walked out before I raced out the door after them.

I tried to quietly catch up with them and when I finally did, I was given a glare by the red haired member of the group, Tala. I flinched and dropped my head down and stared at their shoes.

_Well, today was a disaster_. I sighed before I smiled a very faint smile. _At least I can talk to Seth later. _

When we reached the rooms we would be staying in for the next week-and-a-half, Tala pulled out a room key and proceeded to open the door and walk through it along with the other 3. I was able to catch the door before it was closed after Spencer stepped through the door.

Only 20 minutes at most and I was already even more not welcomed. Awesome.

Walking into the room, I first noticed the small living room with its flat screen TV on the left wall to the door and a large couch facing it on the opposite wall. A small coffee table stood in front of the couch. Spencer and Bryan proceeded towards the couch, plopped down and click the TV on before changing the channel to a Beyblade match.

Tala went to the kitchen that was by the couch and poured him a glass of water. The kitchen was pretty nice, with black table tops and white cabinets along with a stainless-steel refrigerator. It had a coffee maker and microwave on the counter closest to the fridge and a sink on the opposite side of the kitchen. A stove and dishwasher were just beside the sink.

I took this all in before I saw that Kai had disappeared to the balcony and was now sitting on the ledge looking out over the city.

For a moment, I stood in front of the door before I walked towards the doors where I assumed the rooms were. I was glad that whoever took my bags up here just placed them outside my room because I didn't want to tick the guys off by looking into all the rooms to see which one was empty.

After picking up my black duffle-bag and laptop case, I opened the door and walked into a pretty simple yet beautiful room.

A bed was on the right wall, it had the standard white bedspread that looked like it had never been used and was fluffy to the extreme. A black night stand stood next to it with a white lamp and an alarm clock which flashed 5:42 in red letters. On the opposite wall there was another flat screen TV that had a DVD player bolted to the dresser beneath the TV. A large, full-length mirror stood to the right of the dresser beside another door that led to a small closet.

Another thing I noticed was that it had a desk with a small lamp and a code to get onto the wireless internet connection. That made me happy. I won't have to go into the living room and use the internet cord I saw in there. I don't want them listening to me have a conversation with Seth, it would be awkward.

Pulling my purple laptop out of the bag, I place it on the desk and pushed the power button and waited for it to come up. I unpacked my bags while I waited and when the password screen came up, I typed in the password and sat down in the swivel chair.

The screen popped up and a picture of my family and myself standing in front of the Pyramid of Giza. It was taken when me and mom came back home after going to a dig over in Ohio and dad and Seth had just found a new artifact in one of the pyramids. It was taken about a year or so ago.

Smiling slightly at the memory, I grabbed the mouse and brought the cursor over to the Skype icon and clicked on it before typing in all the info it need. I waited a moment before I called Seth, who was expecting my call.

A couple rings later, a video popped up and there was my big brother, smiling from ear to ear. He looked sweaty and his face was red from what I could tell, so I know it must be extremely hot out today or he was just hanging out in the sun to long.

"Abby! How you doing, kiddo?"

"Good, just getting used to the new scenery. Japan is way different then Egypt."

Seth laughed at that then said, "Yeah, not as much sand storms and blazing sun, must be terrible huh?"

"Totally," was my sarcastic reply.

We talked for a little longer before he asked about my new teammates. He knew who they were, being a past beyblader himself and still an avid fan of the game. He knew they were cold, distant individuals.

"*sigh* Well, they sure can make a girl feel welcomed." Was my disheartened reply. _Yeah, as welcomed as can be._

"Uh-Oh, what's wrong? They not really happy about there being a female on the team?"

"Understatement of the year, they completely ignored me. I haven't heard them speak once! And the closest thing to acknowledgement was a glare from Tala."

He smiled sympathetically. "Well, maybe they will learn to deal with it and accept you. Got to be optimistic about these things. Like dad and mom always say, 'Optimism always-"

"finds the gold', I know! Man, how lame can out parents be. Who even says stuff like that? I mean come on, 'finds the gold'? really!'"

Seth barked a laugh which caused me to do the same. We finally calmed down enough that he could tell me about their new dig in the Valley of the Kings. He said him and dad were on the way to finding something amazing. I told him good luck and to keep me updated before we both signed off and bid each other a goodnight.

Minutes later, I was laying in my bed already missing him. I haven't been near my brother for over 6 months now, being in the States for a couple months helping mom with a new dig and everything. And now that I have to be here in Japan for the BBA, I wouldn't see him till the tournament reaches Egypt.

I got up out of bed and headed towards my door before I headed towards the kitchen.

Now all the guys were either sitting watched the Flat screen or sitting by the kitchen counter working on their blades.

I walked pass them all and grabbed myself a glass of milk and found some lunch meat and bread to make a sandwhich for dinner. I really didn't feel like going down stairs to the restaurant and getting food.

After making my dinner, I walked back to my room and closed the door.

Well, they still haven't said a word to me. I guess that wont change for a while.

As I finished my dinner, I got some clothes to change into after taking a shower and grabbed my bathroom stuff before heading to the door on the right of my own. The only reason I knew this was the bathroom is because it was wide open and I could see the sink and tub.

I took a quick shower, changed clothes, and then went back into my room and laid down for bed.

This day was long and I really hoped tomorrow was better. A girl could hope right?

**Authors Note!**

**Yo! I want to thank those who reviewed my story! **

**SilverKitsuneGrlAngel**

**Ms. Controversy **

**Z-Aquarius-Kai**

**THANKS BUNCHES! **

**Ok, now I would like to inform you guys that I will update this according to when I feel like I want to write this story, so it might be a little while before I upload a chapter sometimes. **

**Also, if the story seems to stray a little, its cause this is mostly on the fly and im just writing from the top of my head. Bad idea I know but its how I like to do my stories…yeah**

**Anyway, if something repeats, something changes completely, or something is just plain in the wrong spot, please tell me so I can fix it. It would be helpful. **

**And that include spelling and grammar issues as well. **

**Thanks! Hugs! **


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I must apologize for lack of Updating. I kind of forgot about this story and I had a problem and most of my Microsoft documents were deleted, including two already up chapters and the beginning of the third one. But, I promise to update a little quicker, hopefully not months later.**

**I will try not to give up on this story, even if it takes me a year or two to finish.**

**Anyway, I hope ya'll forgive me and enjoy this new chapter. It's kind of long so hopefully that makes up for how long it's been since I updated.**

**This chapter might seem a little scatter brained, I couldn't think of a really good way to continue until the story really starts so…bare with me.**

Chapter 3

Well, it's been a couple days and I think I'm making a little progress with the guys. I am not glared at as badly and it appears that they tolerate my presence since I haven't gone all fangirl on them like they probably expected. I'm glad about that at least. They still haven't spoken one word to me though.

On the bright side, I have been able to study their battle styles better during their training sessions. They pretty much battle non-stop and not for fun. It's dead serious battle-to-the-death style. Kind of scary but I'm glad that some people take the game seriously.

On a bad note, the party is TONIGHT. I have a feeling something is going to go down and I am not really excited like I would feel. I've been to many formal events, mostly in museums and special dinners after mother or father found something in the dig sites they worked on. They were boring at times but it was nice to talk to the people I would associating with on a future note and getting to know them on a personal level.

But this event, seemed more like a death sentence than anything else. Seth laughed at me when I told him how nervous I was, but he believes I'll make it out just fine. I hope he's right.

Anyway, I found a nice dress I could use for not only this event but any I have in the future. It's a black princess style dress that ends just below my knees and has nice lace like straps. It's fancy but it's also pretty casual for me. I found a pair of cheap black heels that were only an inch off the ground, otherwise I would probably fall and die in them. Along with the dress, I was going to wear a necklace that was a gift from my mother before I left. It was a pink flower design necklace all around and had matching earrings.

At least it wasn't sparkly.

Currently, I was in the bathroom. I had just finished my shower, the guys were still training so I had it all to myself, and was now getting ready for the party in the next hour-and-a-half.

I don't normally wear make-up, but I put a light lip-stick on and a tad of blush. Besides that, I wore no other form of make-up. I curled my hair a little while ago so it looked more formal then my normal hair style.

After finishing up in the bathroom, I headed towards my room to change right when the boys came up to get ready as well.

They were talking quietly and I could faintly hear them complaining about the party. They didn't want to go either at least. That was a small comfort…I guess.

I heard them getting ready as well, so I assumed that we would be leaving in an hour or so; plenty of time to finish getting ready and talk to May real quick.

May and me go way back. She was in my middle school art lab in 6th grade, though she was two years older than me. She was one of the popular girls, always surrounded by a group of people, most of whom were also popular but she liked hanging out with people who weren't really in that group, mainly people like me.

I wasn't ignored by people, but I wasn't really acknowledged either. I would help out a lot and I would hang out with everybody when I could, but I wasn't always the first person you called when you wanted to go the mall either. I was content with that fact though.

May made me more sociable. She would take me with her wherever she went just so I could be with people, and I loved her for that. She's like a bigger sister to me, which is a good thing cause I know my brother likes her a lot, even though he would never admit it out loud.

After loading up my computer and getting on Skype, I tried calling her. She picked up after a minute or so.

"Abby! Omg, I can't believe it's you!"

"Hey, May. It's good to see you to!"

"Sooo, how's life with the B-Boys? Are they as hot as they look on TV?"

"*sigh* They don't look half bad but they are just what they appear on TV, at least."

"OH, don't be a spoil sport. Well, I heard that the BBA will be announcing the new tournament tonight and a certain Miss Montel will be attending said party, huh? OHH I wish I was there too! It would be so much fun!"

"Easy for you to say, but I'll try to enjoy it for your sake. I'll make sure to take pictures of everyone for you by the way. I know you are just in love with most of these bladers."

"You bet. Well, back on track, what you going to be wearing? Let me see!"

Sighing, I stood up and told her that I would be a minute. If I'm going to show her the dress, might as well be in it, right?

After 5 minutes, and a couple complaints on how long I was taking from May, I stood in front of the camera and let her inspect my attire. From the gasp and squeal that I'm almost positive the boys heard, she approved.

"Abby, it's wonderful! Oh, I can't wait to see all the expressions of those men at the party. You do know it will be televised right?"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I went through all this trouble to get something decent. So you think it's ok?"

I never was one to be into fashion or shopping. My form of fun was digging in the dirt.

"Yes! I am almost positive that Seth will be on the next plane to Japan to fight off boys from his little sister. *giggle*"

"Ha ha. Don't give him any ideas. He would jump to do so. Anyway, I should probably go. I got to finish getting ready and the boys should be ready to go soon and I don't want them to have one more excuse to be mad at me. Love ya May."

"Love ya too, Abbs. And have fun."

"I'll try. See ya."

After hanging up and closing down the computer, I finished putting on everything else and then got my black clutch and put my phone inside along with my blade and launcher. Couldn't leave without it.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my door a crack and peaked out to see if the guys were ready yet. I saw down the hall, Tala sitting on the couch, watching the TV. He was wearing a nice black tux with a blue tie. Next to him sat Spencer who wore a blue tux with a black tie while Bryan wore a gray tux with a black tie as well. They all looked nice, and I was glad that I wouldn't need to look to flashy compared to them.

Kai appeared to still be getting ready cause I heard the sink running in the bathroom and the sound of a tooth brush.

After seeing that they were mostly ready, I completely opened my door and stepped out before closing it and walking into the living room. The only form of recognition I got was a side glance form Tala and a quick look from Spencer and Bryan before all attention was redirected towards the news.

I took a seat at the little dinner table that was set up just behind the living room area and watched the news as well. It appeared that there were some problems over in Egypt again. A couple months ago Seth had called me, screaming about how someone had broken into one of the museums and stolen and/or ruined 20 different priceless artifacts. It appeared it had happened again but to a different museum. No doubt I would get a call from him later.

I hadn't noticed till the TV was turned off that Kai had come out of the bathroom, wearing a nice black tux, like Tala's, but it had a red tie instead. He cleaned up well too.

With a quick look and a jerk of the head towards the door, Kai turned and walked out the door while the others followed. I got up as well and walked with them as well.

The elevator ride down was awkward, at least for me, but when we reached the bottom floor, I was glad to see the other teams waiting for Mr. D to come in.

I followed the boys to a set of chairs set away from the other teams. It was so like them, wanting to be far away from the others. It was basically quiet mostly, not including the Bladebreaker members Tyson and Diachi screaming about something.

Finally, after 5 minutes of waiting, Mr. D came with all the cars and everyone piled in to their assigned car. As you can expect, the ride there was fairly unexciting and awkward for me.

When we arrived, I had to take a moment to look around the building. It was huge! It was a mansion by itself and apparently was mostly used for important political officials when they came over seas to visit Japan.

To make a long explanation short, imagine the Titanic and the Buckingham Palace combined when it comes to design. It was magnificent.

We took a quick look over everything and then were taken to the ball room.

The room was even more grand than the other rooms. It had a tall dome like ceiling with beautifully painted angels and other such figure onto its surface. It was as wide as a basketball court and had polished wood floors for the dance floor with plush blue carpet where the tables and chairs stood.

A group of television people stood in one corner of the room and their appeared to be a lot of them. I am already not looking forward to the rest of the night.

While I was making these observations, I didn't see the flash of pink come racing past many of the people standing around me till I was tackle hugged by it.

"Abbey! You surprised?"

I turned around in the death grip hug to see none other than May.

"MAY! What are you doing here?" I had the largest smile on my face.

The B-Boys were standing a short distance away from me, all staring at the scene before them with no expression what-so-ever.

May laughed. "I came to surprise you and make sure you didn't chicken out of the party! And look who is here as well!"

May pointed behind her and I see Seth, walking slowly towards us with the goofiest smile on his face. He wore a black tux with the tie undone and the first few buttons of his shirt loose. Typical Seth.

"Seth! Oohh, I am so going to kill you!"

Seth just out right laughed at my half-angered reaction.

"You wouldn't think I would miss out being on TV now would ya? And I had to meet the infamous Blitzkrieg Boys myself."

I cast a paniced look at the B-Boys before casting a glare towards my brother. When he was close enough to hit, I did just so.

"You don't have to babysit me you, idiot! Why I oughta!"

"Oww! Easy Abbey, you don't want to hurt your big bro, right?"

*glare* "Don't bet on it"

The other bladers around us started laughing. I didn't know they were listening!

Seth straightened up and smiled again.

"I have another reason for being here though, Abbs. I brought you something really important."

Seth reached into his back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be an Ankh necklace of sorts. It looked pretty old and had hieroglyphics all over the front and back sides. It appeared to have a name written on, though I couldn't read it for how faded it was. He dropped the necklace in my outreached hands.

"Seth…oh my gosh, is this one of the artifacts you and dad were looking for?"

I was turning it around in my hand when he answered and almost dropped it at what he said.

"Yeah, and guess what? You big brother is now the official discoverer of Cleopatras lost tomb and this was believed to be her necklace."

"What!"

That wasn't just me who said this. I heard a couple of people besides myself shout the words.

"You found Cleopatra's Tomb? Wow!" a girl with pink hair and cats ears asked. I believe her name was Mariah.

My brother got that smug look on his face again.

"Sure did!"

I was so surprised, they found it finally! And I didn't even here about it till now!

"But, the news hasn't said anything about it yet. Why is that?"

"Well we just found it shortly before I flew out here and I only had enough time to grab this and go. Do you like it? It's yours now. The people at the museum aloud us one item to keep as ours for the discovery."

I held the necklace higher and looked between it and my brother. I smiled at him before giving him a death hug of my own. "I love it! Thanks, Seth."

He hugged me back while saying, "No probs, Abbs."

He helped me put the necklace on and take off my other necklace. After the commotion died down, I realized the B-Boys had already claimed an area of the room as theirs, far away from everyone else.

**Hi! **

**Don't shoot me! **

**I know I have been gone forever and whoever is still reading this story I thank ten-fold! **

**Anyway, the chapter was getting really long on my Microsoft Document so I will be leaving the rest of the Party Scene till next chapter ^^**

**Hope ya'll enjoy this so far and hope to get some reviews**

**Any criticism would be welcomed but no flames k? **


End file.
